


Too Old to Be a Papi

by wearehackthebastion



Series: ABO Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Ashe/Sombra, Minor Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Minor Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Jesse McCree, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearehackthebastion/pseuds/wearehackthebastion
Summary: I think the title says it all.First chapter is more good smut with feelings.From there... some heavy angst. Such angst.But then we finally get some extreme fluff and a happy ending! YaY!I love these old gay men. :3





	1. It's Time for Some Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was how my co-conspirator's and I's conversation went:  
> Her: And then jesse flippped them over and yelled YEEHAW. Save a horse ride and archer.  
> Me: I will add that after oral okay!  
> Her: I was hoping it would make it into the after credits of the fic tbh  
> Me: We can do that too. XD  
> Her: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe ....... I cannot believe you added the yeehaw  
> Me: Fuck yeah I did.

Since the recall of Overwatch Jesse had managed to keep his omega status under wraps. Suppressants kept his heats brief and tame and he didn’t act like a ‘normal’ omega. Mercy and Genji kept his secret, too enthralled with themselves to be fair, now that Angela had finally felt it was time for Genji to properly mate her. Things were different now. Not great but better than before. Genji had been over the moon, glad that Angela has finally felt he was in a good place to mate with. However pups were a sore spot, seeing as how Genji’s dick was entirely artificial. But he was happy so nobody said anything. Shortly after Genji had managed to get Hanzo to come and join and oh boy had that been a tough day. The man was all of his wet dreams come to life and good God was he Gorgeous! Prettiest thing McCree had ever seen. He had stared and now he was pretty sure Hanzo still hated him, even two months later. Jesse however felt drawn to him life a moth to a flame and he truly didn’t care if he got burned by the Japanese Alpha. Sure Hanzo was cordial, they drank a few times together. They trained at times, but even with all the socializing Hanzo didn’t seem to like him anymore then from when they first met. 

He woke up with a start on a Sunday morning, covered in sweat and body so hot he instantly started to tear off his shirt and boxers. What was going on?

He tried to get out of the bed, whimpering at the jolts that rolled along his joints. He was no spring chicken but tis pain was different. It almost felt like his heat but that wasn’t due and they were never this horrible but…. he froze as he finally noticed the slick starting to coat his inner thighs. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He scrambled for his com to call Angela. She answered on the second ring. 

“Jesse, what can I do for you?” She asked. 

“Immn heat Angie. I haven’t had a heat like this since….” he trailed off as a new bit of slick trickled down his thighs and he whimpered. 

“Okay, it’s going to be okay McCree. I’ll be there with some pain pills and some other supplies in a few minutes.” She hung up without waiting for a response. 

Jesse just sighed and moved back to his bed to collapse on the bed, uncaring that he was butt naked. Angela would care less. She had seen worse. 

 

He must have dosed off because when the knock came to the door he was still rather fuzzy. He got up and stumbled over to open the door. 

“Thanks Ang-“ he cut himself off with a strangled sound as he saw who was actually in front of him.

“Hanzo… what, uh, what are you doing here?” He got out. 

“Do you always answer the door naked McCree?” Was the response he got. 

Jesse let out a very manly shriek as he dove for a blanket and wrapped it around his body.  
“I’m so sorry there Hanzo. I forgot a-and I thought you were Angela so, um.” He paused and noticed the box in his hands that was marked medical. 

Hanzo cleared his throat and Jesse looked up at him instantly. 

“Genji had asked that I deliver this to you, he said you were unwell and might enjoy my company but you are….” he trailed off unsure of how to proceed before he just finished bluntly. “You are an omega in heat.”

 

Jesse was gonna kill Genji when he felt better. Strangle him with his own nerve endings as it were. The bastard knew about his feelings, Genji was the closest thing he’d ever had to a brother. This was his way of trying to get them together no doubt, but Hanzo didn’t like him like that. He had made that quite clear. He leaned against the wall. 

“That I am darlin. Can I please get those meds from ya? That way you can be on yer way? Don’t think you’d wanna hang out here now.” He reached out for the tray but paused as Hanzo stepped closer to him. 

“Jesse I.” He sighed. “If you wish me to leave I will but I would like to stay. If you would allow me.”

Jesse just stared at him for a moment. The pure shock of hearing his name sent a shiver down his spine and at his offer, a fresh trail of slick started down his leg. 

“Oh, darlin. I-I um, I don’t.” Deep breath. Ignore the slick. Ignore it! “I like you sugar. I like you a lot but I don’t want to just be sated during my heat. I’m looking for the long haul, Hanzo. I’m too old now for changing up and I huh-“ He was cut off as Hanzo presses his lips against his own. 

“I like you too Jesse. I have been debating on how to tell you. Genji was no help until today. Conniving little shit.” He smiled though. 

“That he is. Worst little shit ever,” Jesse murmured, his lips still brushing Hanzo’s. 

“Jesse?”

“Yes Hanzo?”

“May I help you with your heat starting today until you no longer want me.”

Jesse blinked, right. Right. “Yes, darling please.” He nearly whimpered. “I ain’t ever gonna get tired of you! Just please!”

Hanzo sucked in a soft breath before gently herding Jesse inside. He could smell the fresh slick on Jesse and the wonderful smell of this handsome man in heat. He knew Jesse was an omega. His nose had always been stronger than most due to his training, but he seemed to want to hide it. He had secretly wanted the man for months, his exterior so contrasting to the omega stereotype. He loved it. He may have been an omega but Jesse was also all man. 

He got Jesse to lay down, soothing his hands down his sides as he unwrapped the blanket and set it aside, ignoring the impulse to bury his face in the wet residue Jesse had left behind. He paused as he gently spread Jesse’s legs. Ah, he was a full omega then. He had both sexes, a vagina hidden behind his dick and balls, settled right in front of his ass. He hummed softly. That meant he could get pregnant.

“Do you have condoms?” he asked finally, moving from admiring Jesse;s body to look him in the face. Jesse was watching him with an open mouth, face red as he panted. The man blinked slowly before it seemed to click and he groaned softly.

“It’s been so long darling, I ain’t got no contraceptives.” Jesse informed him woefully. “Are you clean?” the man than asked quickly, looking at Hanzo hopefully. “I am, Ang- Mercy does check ups and I check regularly, just in case you know…” He trailed off as Hanzo crawled up his body.

“You want me to take you, Jesse with no condom, nothing between my cum and your insides.” He murmured, brushing his nose along the man’s stomach. “You could get pregnant and I don’t think either of us can truly take care of a baby now.”

Jesse frowned at that. “Darling, I’m 37 years old. The chances of me getting pregnant at this age are slim. Besides, my body is probably too damaged in that area…” he trailed off, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole right now.

“Are you sure, Jesse?” Hanzo asked, his voice gentle upon seeing the look on Jesse’s face. He reached out to touch his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the man’s unruly beard. That caught his attention back and Jesse smiled faintly.

“Sugar, you’re just about the sweetest alpha I ever had’da pleasure of meetin’.” He told him, reaching up to take out the ribbon that held Hanzo’s hair up, brushing his fingers against his undercut. “Yes, I’m sure.” He finally added, surging up to press their lips together. It was more sloppy now and less tender as Hanzo started trying to get his clothes off without breaking the kiss with Jesse. Finally he was free from his stifling clothes and he could feel his knot already swelling at the idea of being inside Jesse. His Jesse, his mind supplied.

“Mine, Hanzo growled softly, gripped under Jesse’s thighs once more and spreading him as he could get a better view of the man. He bent down, placing his thighs over his shoulders so he could access that sensitive area producing all that beautiful slick for his nose.

He nuzzled against his balls, sucking on one gently, ignoring the pleads and whines from above him. Slowly he moved his fingers, pressing his thumbs against the lips of this slit, moving to spread them slightly. A gush of slick made its way onto the bed then before Hanzo inserted a finger, closely followed by another. His other hand moved to hold Jesse’s dick where he could lap at the head, tasting the salty precome Jesse was producing. He slowly finger fucked Jesse as he took his dick as far into his mouth as he could, swallowing around the tip causing a string of profanities from above him. It only took a few minutes of this before Jesse was more then ready, gushing slick on his hand and the bed, his cock red and swollen.

“Please, darlin! I need you inside me! I want you knot, Hanzo, Please!” He keened as said man removed his fingers from inside him leaving him panting, breathless, but worst of all, empty. Jesse looked up to see Hanzo licking the slick from his fingers before starting to crawl toward Jesse. His cock gave a twitch at the sight alone until Hanzo kissed him, giving him a taste of just how horny he was right now.

“Hanzo…” He broke the kiss, moving quickly, and flipping them so Hanzo was underneath him. Hanzo seemed unphased as he grabbed Jesse’s hips as he lined up Hanzo’s cock to his hole. He whimpered as he felt it enter him just a little. He was panting as he tried to calm his racing heart. This was real. Real. He took a deep breath and slowly started to inch Hanzo inside him. Hanzo didn’t move, letting Jesse take his time and get accustomed to his length in his own time.  
When Jesse was finally fully seat on Hanzo, he could feel the archer’s fingernails digging into his hips but still he stayed, watching him still as Jesse let out a weak laugh.

“What anita?” Hanzo asked, voice low and gravely as it took great effort to not simply buck into Jesse like a wild animal.

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

Hanzo blinked, unsure if that was truly what he heard but somehow that had gotten through to Jesse’s heat addled brain and cleared it to the point that he was nearly laying on Hanzo laughing at the sheer thought. Hanzo smiled as he watched his cowboy laugh, stroking his back and purring softly. It was nice to see Jesse smile and laugh so freely around him. Granted this wasn’t the best time considering he was balls deep in the omega, but he didn’t really mind. It was so very… domestic. At least, that was what Hanzo thought.

“Sorry Sweet pea.” Jesse sighed and sat up slightly to look down at his Hanzo. “Yeehaw,” he murmured, Hanzo barely picked up the word as with a wink Jesse started a brutal pace.

“Kuso!” Hanzo growled the word, gripping Jesse’s hips even tighter as he placed his feet on the bed and started fucking back up into Jesse The man above him seemed to enjoy that immensely if the moans and gasps were anything to go by.

“Hanzo, Hanzo…” He trailed off about to say more when Hanzo surged up to meet him, crushing their lips together. Jesse whimpered into his mouth as they continued their heavy pace until he could feel the knot forming near his entrance.

“Shit, hun, Hanzo. Give me yer knot, fill me up! Hanzo!” He shouted his name as Hanzo flipped them over, Jesse underneath him as he started moving more intensely against the cowboy.

Hanzo grunted before his knot finally caught inside Jesse, locking the two together. He continued to move as much as he could. He was panting, eyes closed until he felt teeth against his neck, over his scent gland where a mating mark would go. He opened his eyes to look at Jesse who was eyeing him. Slowly he moved and placed his own teeth on Jesse’s neck, drawing a happy whimper from him. Hanzo smiled and took the man’s dick in his hand, slowly stroking him as he started moving inside him once more.

He came with a shout as Jesse’s teeth sank into his neck, marking Hanzo as Jesse’s. He quickly bit down upon his mate, marking him and bringing Jesse to orgasm as well.

Slowly they released each other’s necks, moving back to look at one another. Hanzo gently wiped some blood from Jesse’s mouth and smiled at him.

“Mine,” he purred, slowly shifting them so he was spooning Jesse from behind, kightly licking the wound on his neck.

Jesse smiled, panting still as Hanzo moved them. “Yours.” He promised softly, reaching back to run a hand through Hanzo’s hair, turning slightly to see him. “Mine,” he murmured, tightening his grip in Hanzo’s hair momentarily. “Yours,” the archer promised back.

Jesse smiled and lay down, snuggling close to his mate as they let their bodies relax for however long they had until Jesse’s heat decided to rear its head again.

Three days later was when Jesse officially left his room, deciding to go eat dinner in the cafeteria of Overwatch. He knew everyone had to know by now. Hanzo had left at times to bring them food and more medicine if Jesse needed it, but he had no doubt the man smelled of him and the mark on his neck. Jesse lifted a hand to his matching one, covered by his plaid button up shirt.

He took a deep breath before walking into the area, over to get coffee as that was the most important thing in there.

“Jesse!”

He turned slowly to glare dagger as Genji who bounced over to him, smiling widely without his face plate to obscure anyone’s vision.

“So, my brother has a fresh mating mark.” He said, almost in a sing song voice before ducking a punch. “Oh come on. If I hadn’t pushed him to go to you, you two would still be dancing around each other in three years time.”

Jesse opened his mouth to retort but closed it with a frown. He heard a chuckle from his right, turning to look at Hanzo as he walked up to him. He smiled then, reaching out to touch the mark beneath the man’s shirt.

“Don’t be so hard on him. He’s probably right beloved.” Hanzo murmured, placing his hand over Jesse’s neck in return, causing the cowboy to purr softly. “Besides, I had Angela chew him out earlier by telling her that he had me deliver everything instead of himself.”

“Anijta!” Genji pouted. “She’s mad at me now! She couldn’t believe I risked Jesse’s health and well being just to try and get you to together.” He turned away with a huff.

Jesse chuckled. “I’ll talk to her, Genji. Better?”

“Better.” Genji nodded before heading off to eat his own meal, leaving Hanzo and Jesse alone.

“Hello, my beloved mate.”

“Hello, my sweet honey bee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on tumblr @ wearehackthebastion to make requests or ask for a commission. Either way come stalk us dears!


	2. The Near Forgotten Past of Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new tags are for this chapter mostly. Mentions of rape/non-con and violence in this one. Also LOTS of angst. Be warned. My poor baby! ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was SOOOOOOOO hard to write.  
> Co conspirator: You are truly horrible. And that is why I love you.

And then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. 

Jesse didn’t know what was going on. He was dizzy more often than not. Standing posed a true challenge. Hanzo was extremely attentive after the first fall that had him dashing to catch Jesse before he fell off a wall during an operation.  
Not long after he was taken off the roster until Jesse figured out what was going on. However he was a stubborn man and just brushed it off as just being sleep deprived. The next week passed and he rested and the dizziness subsided.

The day he was back on the roster he got sick once more. Only this time he awoke with the frantic need to empty his stomach of all it’s contents. He dashed from his and Hanzo’s nest to the bathroom to do just that.

Hanzo jerked awake as Jesse ripped himself from his arms. He got up and hurried to the bathroom as he heard Jesse vomiting. He gently rubbed his mate’s back, holding his bangs from his face.

When he was done he went back to bed where Hanzo followed, whining softly as he cradled his mate to him. Jesse did not feel hot nor did he look any worse than usual. He was starting to get extremely worried. Especially since over the next two days he continued vomiting and not just in the mornings.

He finally convinced Jesse to go see Mercy and as he waited outside he heard a crash before Jesse bolted from the room. He stood up and looked to Mercy who just looked sad.

“Is he going to be okay?” Hanzo could feel himself sweating. Was something seriously wrong with his mate? Sure had smelt a little different lately but he hadn’t been feeling a hundred percent so he just chucked it up to that. But Mercy looked so sad, was his mate dying? What was wrong? He whined softly and that’s when Mercy seemed to snap out of her thoughts and reached out to touch his shoulders.

“Hanzo, it’s okay. Jesse is going to be okay. He’s just a little sick right now. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.” She comforted him, although it didn’t do much for Hanzo’s well being. His mind was racing, different scenarios running through his head, each worse than the last on what was wrong with Jesse. He headed back to their room, pausing and sniffing outside the door. He could scent the anxiety and sorrow coming off his mate. He opened the door quickly and went inside before slowly walking over to his mate. He sat curled up on his side in their nest, Hanzo’s pillow hugged close to his face.

He slowly crawled onto the bed, purring comfortingly to his mate. He reached out and touched Jesse’s shoulder, slowly turning him over to pull him close. Jesse didn’t put up a fight, instead curling close to Hanzo, tossing the pillow aside to rub his cheek into Hanzo’s neck.

“What is it beloved?” Hanzo asked, rubbing soothing circles into Jesse’s back. 

“Da ya remember my first heat we spent together, an’ I mentioned to ya that there was an issue with my reproductive stuff?” Jesse asked softly.

Hanzo hesitated before he nodded. “Yes, I remember.” He felt cold dread creeping into his stomach. Was something wrong with him internally? Was that why he was sick? Mercy said he would be okay but what if he required surgery and if that didn’t help? He froze when Jesse whined in distress and he realized he was sending off his own distress signals. He took a deep breath and started purring softly, rubbing his cheek against Jesse’s head to try and calm him down.

When he was calm again Jesse continued speaking.

“When I was a parta Deadlock I hid my omega status there too. Until my first heat. One of the higher ups smelled me out before I could leave and he… He um…” He started to shake. He didn’t want to tell Hanzo this, it hurt just remembering. He needed Hanzo to know though, it had to do with what was bothering him about what Angela had told him was up. Plus he trusted Hanzo, they were mated, and it was the only secret he had kept from the alpha.

Hanzo started purring louder, tightening his arms around Jesse to try and comfort him but froze when what happened to his mate, his Jesse, sunk in.

“Is he dead?” He asked softly, his voice calm.

“Yeah, darlin’, but ya see…” Jesse took a deep breath. “I ended up pregnant. And while Deadlock may have been crap, they didn’t take well to leaders raping kids. He panicked and forced me to go see Doc to get ridda the baby. But I begged the Doc to let me keep the baby. He pretended to do it, however he ended up fucking some of my innards up. But uh, the baby stayed. A month later was when the guy found out I was still pregnant. His solution this time was to just stab me in my stomach and lower stomach.” He paused, choking out a sob. “He kill the baby and it laid me up for a week from the wounds. My first day on the job was when Overwatch attacked. Gabe broke up my stitches tackling me so I stopped shooting his men. I had already killed three. Mercy got me then, and it turns out that… I had an infection too because my body hadn't expelled the baby and it was dead and…” He stopped entirely, crying to hard as Hanzo pulled him close.

His mate, his poor Jesse. He thought it couldn’t have gotten worse from before but this. He held him close, letting him cry as he soothingly ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know how long Jesse cried, but he didn’t stop him, just let him cry.

Jesse finally calmed down, taking deep breaths to calm his body.

“I’m pregnant, Hanzo.” He finally said, cringing as he waited for Hanzo’s reaction. He peeked up at him just to see his mate staring at him, mouth slightly open in shock.

“Hanners?” Jesse moved, touching his face. “Hanzo, are you okay? I’m so sorry, Angie told me that there was almost no chance that I could ever get pregnant so I didn’t worry about it. But when I went in she checked a few things but then sure enough there was the blood thingy and she did an ultrasound and confirmed it.”

He waited for the anger to come, for Hanzo to yell at him for allowing this to happen. To demand him to get rid of the baby. He was not expecting the reply he got though.

“You’re sure?” Hanzo asked softly.

Jesse hesitated before he nodded. “Yeah, Mercy is never wrong with such things.”

Hanzo reached out and touched Jesse’s face softly, smiling. “A pup. My pup.” He murmured. “You’re going to have my pup. My beautiful, wonderful, handsome mate.”

Jesse blinked. That was not the reaction he was expecting. “You sure, darlin? I want to keep the pup, but I didn’t think you’d want to. I mean it’ll take away from our ability to be a part of Overwatch an-” Hanzo put a finger over his lips.

“I would be honored if you bore our pup, Jesse. I thought I would never had a family, and I was okay with that but now… We could be a family. Screw Overwatch. It has taken much of our lives already. I highly doubt anyone would begrudges for retiring to raise our little one.” 

Jesse sniffled as tears started falling down his face. “I was hopin’, but I didn’t think…”

“Marry me, Jesse. We are mated yes, but I want to be tied to you in every possible way.” Hanzo interrupted him, wiping away his tears. 

“Oh Hanzo. Yes darlin’, Of course I’ll marry ya! It’d make me the happiest man alive, I reckon!” Jesse responded, smiling as he threw his arms around Hanzo and kiss him.

A family. They were both going to have a true family at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on tumblr @ wearehackthebastion to make requests or ask for a commission. Either way come stalk us dears!


	3. Time For A Baby Shower/Gender Reveal/Pre-Wedding Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe the title says it all.  
> Also: Bit of smut in the beginning , skip to the --- if you don't want to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-conspirator: This chapter took quite a bit of work to get it to where we are now. The names we have picked out are really cute and hold a special place with this OTP.

Saying that Hanzo was anxious about tomorrow was an understatement. Tomorrow he was marrying Jesse, his beloved mate who still carried their child. Mercy kept surveillance on him, due to his internal injuries and so far everything had been going wonderful. Jesse was four months along now, and today was the day of their pre-wedding party/baby shower/gender reveal party. With how busy Overwatch had become it made sense to plan everything in a two day span simply to make sure as many people as possible could be there. So far everyone could be there.

He was broken from his thoughts as Jesse stirred beside him in their bed. He smiled, reaching out to brush some hair from his mate’s face, laying back down to kiss his forehead.

“Good morning, beloved.” He murmured, getting a groggle mumble in response. Hanzo grinned and moved down, placing a hand on the bump forming at Jesse stomach, their little one growing inside. “And good morning to you little one.” He kissed the flesh gently, looking up to see Jesse watching him with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Mornin’ sugar.” Jesse said, his voice gravelly from sleep as he reached down to touch Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo purred softly and rubbed his face into Jesse’s palm, breathing in his scent.

He moved back up to lay back down next to Jesse, watching him gradually become more awake. Jesse rolled over onto his stomach briefly before wincing and moving back to his side.

“Are your breasts still hurting you?” Hanzo asked, frowning faintly. Since the start of his fourth month his vomiting and nausea had finally gone down but Jesse’s chest started to become sore. Mercy had warned them that it wasn’t going to get better anytime soon and she had always warned that his breasts would probably get bigger as well. And she was right.

Hanzo moved down to gently kiss next to a nipple, earning a soft whimper from Jesse. “Would you like me to help ease your pain beloved?” he asked his cowboy, looking up at him. Jesse nodded, wordless already.

Hanzo smiled and began to gently knead the area as Mercy had taught him but today was a bit different because all of a sudden a little white pearl appeared on the breast he was currently working on.

He stopped and stared at it for a minute before moving down to quickly lick it away. He hummed softly, looking up at Jesse who just was panting. “I guess I shall be having breakfast in bed today,” he teased his cowboy before he began to knead once more only this time he added his mouth, sucking gently on his nipple.

Jesse groaned, arching his back slightly only settling slightly when the milk started dribbling into Hanzo’s mouth, moaning at the release of pressure. He could feel his thigh getting w et from his slick and when Hanzo shifted he brushed his leg upon Jesse’s almost fully hard cock.

“Darlin, please, do the other one.” He begged when his one breast felt better then it had in the last month.

Hanzo smiled and nodded. “Anything for you.” He moved over and began to do the same to his other breast causing Jesse to cry out softly. His breath hitched when he felt Hanzo shift and press his leg against Jesse’s length. He whimpered and looked to Hanzo who smirked at him from around his nipple.

“Fuck, hun,” He groaned and started to rub himself against Hanzo’s leg. The feeling of Hanzo kneading and sucking his breast, to the thought of the milk he produced was enough that he was already obscenely hard. He was so sensitive and as the pressure was finally released from his other breast he started moving fast against Hanzo until he felt his warm hand grab his thighs to stop him.

Jesse whined at that, looking up at Hanzo as he moved so he was hovering over him. He licked his lips, the last bit of milk disappearing into Hanzo’s mouth. Jesse’s eyes widened at the site before he surged his head up to kiss Hanzo. Their kiss started out intense but slowly turned gentle and slow but no less heated. Jesse could still taste some of the sweet milk as his tongue brushed along the roof of Hanzo’s mouth. Slowly they parted, panting for air.

“Thank you, Jesse.” He smiled and kissed his nose gently. “We’ll leave the rest for our little one.” He teased him slightly.

“Sweet pea, you’re somethin else.” Jesse smirked but as he said so Hanzo wrapped a hand around his still hard length causing him to cry out.

“So you tell me,” Hanzo teased, gently stroking Jesse’s length. “I’m going to spoil you today, I’m going to make you the happiest man alive and tomorrow after we are properly wed, then I will knot you like never before, as your husband. Until then…” He paused as Jesse made an annoyed noise.

“What, you mean ya ain’t gonna fuck me until after our wedding tomorrow?” He whined, half smiling.

“Well, I’m not going to knot you until then yes, however…. I’m going to spoil you. Make you happy as we celebrate our marriage and our child.” Hanzo smirked faintly.

“Honey bun, I don’t know what I ever did ta deserve ya, but whatever it was, I’m glad I did it.” Jesse murmured.

Hanzo inhaled sharply at that and moved up so their noses brushed.

“No Jesse, it was I who does not deserve you, and thank the gods every day that you do not remove me from your life. I have done nothing to deserve the happiness you bring me, but I will make an effort every day until I die to make sure you are cared for.”

“Hanzo?”

Hanzo looked to Jesse then, taking deep breaths.

“I love you, Han.” He kissed him gently.

“I love you, too, Jesse.” He responded after they parted.

“Good. Then spoil me like you said you would, baby. Show me just how much you care.” Jesse growled it softly in his ear, nipping his earlobe lightly.

Hanzo blinked as Jesse shifted thoughts but smiled as he realized his cowboy was trying to draw him from his thoughts.

“Oh beloved. We are not going to our party today until you come at least twice.”

\--------

A few hours (and several orgasms) later found Jesse and Hanzo dressed and leaving their room in Overwatch. Today was the day they learned the gender of their child. Hanzo couldn’t wait but also was rather, well, scared. He knew how his father was, how he was raised. Would he slip into that? Would he treat his children as his father once treated Genji and himself? He didn’t want that, that was last thing we ever wanted to do.

He glanced at Jesse, all smiles as they walked toward the common area hand in hand. Jesse would help him. He knew that. He took a deep breath and squeezed Jesse’s hand. He knew Jesse wanted a boy, a little one to teach how to shoot, and maybe ride like Jesse once did. But Hanzo? He did not know what gender he wished. Sure a little boy would carry the family name, but really who would want to carry on the Shimada name? He barely wanted to be known as a Shimada at times, the name bearing an evil history. A little girl though seemed almost daunting. For now though, he just wanted the baby to be healthy. 

They entered the common area and everyone was already there.

On the baby shower table there was a pile of gifts about twice as big as they were expecting, a cake off to the side that would reveal the gender of their child after presents.

Jesse couldn’t seem to get his eyes off the pile of presents, muttering to himself about how much did they think one kid needed? Hanzo was distracted by his brother who didn’t have his visor on and had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. That worried him.

 

Fareeha came up and hugged Jesse, whisking him away to where Angela, her mother, and Morrison sat in front of the table.

Reinhart came up with Genji and clapped him on the back, causing Hanzo to wince only slightly.

“Well, well. You two finally showed up, eh? Are you excited to learn what gender your child is?” He asked, his voice booming.

Hanzo hesitated and nodded before Genji took his arm and excused them both to stand near their mates.

Fareeha stood up then and gathered everyone over.

“Alright, so what would our guests of honor like to do first. Open presents or learn the gender of the little one?” she asked.

“Gender!” Jesse and Hanzo blurted out at nearly the exact time causing the others to laugh.

“All right, you two, sit together there and close your eyes.” They were sat together on the sofa and both closed their eyes. They heard shuffling around them and muttering, some arguing before finally they all stopped in front of them.

“All right… Open them.”

In front of them sat the cake, now with Mercy cutting a slice of the cake. She kept it hidden, handing it to Lena inconspicuously. Tracer moved forward then, bouncing as she stood in front of them. She nodded to everyone and put the cake in front of them as everyone yelled, ‘Surprise!’

It was pink. A girl. They were having a girl.

“A girl? We’re having a little girl?” Jesse asked, beaming as he looked at the piece of cake.

“A little girl,” Hanzo murmured, feeling relieved slightly until Genji cleared his throat. Oh shit.

“Actually guys….” Genji was holding up a poster and slowly turned it to see an enlargement of their last sonogram showing not one but two children. Underneath was written ‘You Get Twin Girls’!

Time seemed to stop. Jesse could see stars and then the ceiling and then, well, he passed out.

Hanzo was too in shock to notice right away that his mate had fainted. He kept mumbling   
Twins? Twins? As if it would make it more real. Finally he glanced over at Jesse as Mercy rushed forward and that shook him out of his stupor.

“Jesse!”

Jesse felt a little groggy as he slowly came to.

“What happened?” he murmured, looking over at Hanzo. 

“You fainted beloved.” Hanzo murmured, brushing some hair from his face. They were still sitting on the couch and everyone was staring at him anxiously.

“Oh sorry. Heh, I must have no eaten enough today. Whoo! Did we find out the gender yet?” he asked Hanzo who just made a small noise.

“You’re have twins, Jesse. Twin girls,” Mercy responded for him, sitting next to Jesse opposite of Hanzo. 

“Oh.” Jesse just stared at Mercy until she handed him a small 4x6 of his last sonogram. It showed the two girls growing inside him and he felt his eyes water. He turned to Hanzo then. “Oh?” he sounded rather uncertain until Hanzo smiled faintly at him, touching his cheek. “Oh.” he breathed this one out, almost in relief before he smiled back.

“Well, two girls, huh? Guess that explains that monster pile of presents?” he said, laughing awkwardly.

Everyone laughed softly themselves, relieved he was okay as they moved away. Soon enough the party was in full swing again.

“PRESENTS!” Hana shouted, jumping up and grabbing a present wrapped in D.Va inspired wrapping paper, handing it to Jesse.

Thus began the rain of wrapping paper, bows, and presents.


	4. A Gorgeous Day for A Weddin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a wedding and a pleasant surprise for Jesse and Hanzo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys!  
> Between school, depression, work and life I was honestly not able to write this fic. But finals are over (THANK THE GODS) and I got a comment asking for an update so I dragged my lazy ass out of bed (begrudgingly because no offense, I love my bed very much) and typed up the ending to this chapter for you all. My co-conspirator and I had a very interesting conversation with her trying to motivate me. There were lots of gifs of Shia LaBouf involved and me threatening to marry my bed. But I digress. Anyway, Working on the next chapter which will be PURE smut. hehehe.  
> Enjoy my loves~

Hanzo sat next to Genji as they looked out at the ocean from their hideout near the top of the Watchpoint.

“Are you excited, Hanzo?” Genji asked, filling the silence finally as he looked to his elder brother.

Hanzo didn’t hesitate in her response. “Yes, I am. However I am anxious as well,” He paused and looked at Genji. “But not about the wedding. It is about… my… my….”

“It’s about your pups.” Genji finished for him, looking to Hanzo.

“Yes.” Hanzo admitted softly. “I must admit I was slightly relieved that we were not having a son. I kept thinking of Father and what our childhoods were like and I just… I do not want to become our father. Even though we are to have little girls, I don’t….”

“You won’t Hanzo.” Genji placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “You are not our father. You broke free from the clan, we are no longer the Shimada brothers. We are simply Hanzo and Genji. You will not be our father, you know what not to be like. And you will have Jesse. He will not let you be Father either. You have people who care for you Hanzo. You are part of the Overwatch family.” He squeezed his shoulder. “You will be an amazing father. I know it.”

Hanzo looked to Genji then, reaching out to bring his brother into a hug as the sun rose behind them.

“Are you ready to marry Jesse, Hanzo?” he asked, moving away to look at his brother.

Hanzo nodded. “Yes. It’s time to rope myself a cowboy.” He said, his grin sly as Genji made a choking noise.

“Ugh. Stop.” Genji groaned as he moved ahead, back into the Watchpoint, the sound of Hanzo’s laughing accompanying him. He smiled at that. It was good to hear his older brother laugh again.

 

\-------------------

Jesse looked so handsome in his tux. He cleaned up quite nicely. Hanzo watched him as they moved toward each other until they stood just a foot apart with Morrison standing just behind them.

Hanzo was a sight to behold. Jesse let out a soft whistle as he and his fiance walked toward Jack, who they managed to rope into getting certified to marry them. Hanzo had went traditional, and for that Jesse was glad. He looked positively gorgeous.

Jesse glanced down as he felt movement in his stomach and took a deep breath before meeting Hanzo at the altar.

Jack cleared his throat to start speaking.

And then everything went to chaos.

Athena piped up as the lights started flashing red.

“Intruders, two. I believe… Shutting me off-”

“Hola Bitches!” With a purple flash Sombra arrived as she apparently shut Athena down. She looked around as guns were drawn and trained on her. “Who brings guns to a wedding?”

“You’ve never been to an Overwatch wedding before, Olivia. We always have guns.” says Reaper as he materializes beside her. “At Jack’s and my own wedding we both had at least three guns hidden on our person. Isn’t that right Jack?” He took off his mask, revealing Gabe’s face. He had on a hoodie, a pair of sweats, and what looked like a button up on under his hoodie. He had his trademark beanie on his head. 

“Pfft. I just can’t believe McCree got himself knocked up, let alone is getting married.” Ashe spoke up next, moving out from behind the two of them to stand next to Sombra.

Jesse’s gun instantly moved to point at Ashe. “Ashe. Long time no see.” He ground out. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“My girlfriend needed a date. Plus I ain’t ever gonna turn down the opportunity to see THE Jesse McCree get himself hitched.” Ashe responded, kissing Sombra’s cheek. 

Jesse groaned in annoyance. “Well now that ya’ll have crashed mine and Hanzo’s weddin’, what’s the plan? Fight us. Kill a few?” He snapped, feeling Hanzo tense beside him. 

Gabe sighed and raised his hands walking over to stand in front of Jesse, not flinching when Peacekeeper was pressed to his forehead. “I came to see my hijo get married.” He said softly. 

Jesse inhaled sharply at that his hand shaking as Gabe moved to hug him. Actually hug him. That was all it took for Jesse to break down, dropping his gun to the ground in favor of wrapping his arms around his other father figure. 

Hanzo looked to Sombra as she sighed. “You can put down your weapons. We only came to get him in.” She looked to Jack then. “Besides you know whose side Gabe is really on.”

There was silence (except for Jesse’s soft sobs) before Jack put his gun down and the others followed suit. “You could have just called.” He grumbled. 

“Nah. I like to make an entrance. You should know that by now Papi.” Sombra’s teases him earning a glare. 

“Do NOT call me that.”

“Speakin’a papis’,” Ashe looked at Hanzo. “Whatchya’ll having? Boy or a girl?”

Hanzo frowned at her about to tell her to go fuck herself, when Gabe spoke up. He had moved away from Jesse slightly. “I would like to know too, Jesse.” He admitted.

“We’re having twin girls,” Hanzo answered finally, placing a hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

Gabe looked at Jesse, dumbfounded. “Are you really knocked up with twins?”

Jesse nodded, still sniffling quietly. Gabe embraced Jesse again before turning and shoving Sombra down the aisle to go and take a seat at the back. Ashe smirked as she watched everything go down before getting shoved (definitely harder than Sombra) by Gabe. She shot him a look before going and sitting down with her girlfriend.

Gabe sighed softly as he looked at Jesse. “All right then. We’ve stalled this wedding long enough.” He smiled at Jesse before turning to Hanzo. “I’ll give you the shovel talk later. Jack’s giving me death glares and I know for a fact he has been freaking out over marrying the two of you.”

That caused Jesse to snicker softly before nodding, looking to Hanzo who merely squeezed his shoulder again. 

“All right then. If we’re done,” Jack shot his mate a look to which Gabe just shrugged before winking at him, going to sit next to Ana as everyone sat down and things settled back into place.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today….”

Before he knew he was married. He was officially Hanzo McCree, husband to one Jesse McCree who had turned about five shades of red when Hazno kissed him in front of all his family and friends. His Jesse, who carried his children. His mate who he cherished more than anything.  
The reception was wonderful, Jesse thoroughly enjoying himself as he caught up with his Papi. It lasted well into the evening as people danced and ate. Jesse ate almost as much as Reinhardt which was, honestly, almost horrifying to watch. But he was eating for three now so no one said anything.

Hanzo stayed next to Jesse all night, whether sitting, dancing, mingling, it didn’t matter. He was there, their hands woven together. As the night went on Jesse started to get sleepy, his fatigue showing. People excused themselves until it was only Gabe, Jack, Sombra, Ashe, Jesse, and Hanzo left in the room. 

“I have to go, jefe. Don’t want Talon to get too suspicious.” Sombra winked at him, giving Gabe leave to stay for awhile. “I’ll cover for you. Just, less than a week this time, please?” She smirked and left with Ashe, who didn’t bother to say goodbye or look at them.

Gabe sighed and looked to Jesse as he leaned heavily on Hanzo. “Go get some sleep, hijo. I’ll be here when you get back. Don’t worry.” He assured him before walking away with Jack.

Jesse yawned. “Sorry darlin’. Today did me in,” he mumbled, causing Hanzo to chuckle.

“It has been a long day dearest. Do not worry. Just stay awake long enough so we can get to the car, please. Then you can sleep all the way to the hotel.” Hanzo assured him.

Jesse did make it to the car but passed out as Hanzo drove them into the city and to the extremely fancy hotel they had reserved the honeymoon suite in for three days. He managed to get him away briefly as they exited the car, got their luggage taken away and checked into the hotel. Once in the room Hanzo led Jesse to the large king sized bed and got him comfy to get some comfortable sleep. Once Jesse was out, Hanzo left the room to get the evening ready for when Jesse awoke.


	5. A Honeymoon for 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut! And the reveal of the names! yay! It took tag-teaming for me and my co-conspirator to actually write this out. Oi. It's been a rough couple months for us. But we're getting it done. Only two more chapters to go now until the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

The day was over and Hanzo finally had Jesse all to himself as his husband. He looked around the hotel room they were staying at for their honeymoon while Jesse napped in the other room. The events that unfolded today had left the pregnant omega exhausted so Hanzo had gotten him to try and rest. It hadn’t taken long for Jesse to fall asleep after getting into the room. 

In the meantime Hanzo had set up, what he hoped to be, a romantic atmosphere. It was well into the evening and Hanzo had set out a few of McCree’s favorite snacks and deserts. He had eaten a lot but that was hours ago at their reception. 

Hanzo smiled at the memory, looking down at his silver wedding band.

“Well, howdy there Mr. McCree,” came a voice from the bedroom door, causing Hanzo to look up. Hanzo scoffed playfully at Jesse as he walked over to him.

“And hello to you, too.” Hanzo kissed him gently. “How did you sleep dearest?” He asked, before kneeling down to kiss his stomach where their two daughters were growing. “They didn’t keep you up did they?” He asked, planting a kiss on his belly button before he started kissing along his happy trail.

“Nah, they let me sleep for a change. It was a good nap after everything that happened an-” He trailed off as he sucked in a deep breath when he felt Hanzo’s mouth on his cock. He had been eyeing the food on the candlelit table behind Hanzo and had not felt him unbuttoning his pants to access his length until he had his mouth.

“You don’ have ta do that sugar.” Jesse said softly, reaching down to touch the side of Hanzo’s face. Jesse was very hungry and was hoping to eat before they went at it, thought he wouldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it. He let out a soft moan before saying, “Would ya be willin’ to let me have a snack before we do anythin’? The girls are makin’ me eat so much…”

Hanzo pulled back and looked up at his husband and smiled a little. “Of course my love, you go eat something and then meet me on the bed.” Hanzo stood up and sauntered over to the bed and started to slowly get undressed while Jesse watched from the little table. 

“I was not expecting dinner and a show, “ Jesse smirked as he let out a low whistle. He was enjoying watching his husband perform a strip-tease. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you again. It has been too long.” Jesse said, winking at Hanzo as he removed his shirt. “Imma ride ya like a horse again, darlin’. Just like that first heat. Ain’t done that since then.” He said, slowly putting a chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth.

“If I recall it’s because you remember what your heat addled brain said and you either freak out at your own words or you can’t stop laughing long enough to actually ride me because of what you said,” Hanzo told him pointedly, kicking his pants off, standing there with only his boxers on.

Jesse blinked and swallowed his food before nodding. “Well…’ He cleared his throat. “You roped yourself this cowboy, its ‘bout time for you to ride him. Save a horse, rope a cowboy.” He walked over to Hanzo then, unbuttoning his shirt as Hanzo watched him. He shrugged off his shirt, standing in front of him.

“Get yer boxers off and lay on the bed, sweetness.” He told Hanzo softly, leaning down to brush his lips against his ear, untying his hair to let it fall around his face.

“All right. Don’t take to long.” Hanzo murmured, moving to kiss his cowboy. He pulled back, licking his lips to savor the taste of Jesse mixed in with the strawberry and chocolate. “I did get us some lube just in case we need it. It is on the nightstand.” He said as he watched Jesse get undressed and climb onto the bed. 

As Jesse climbed onto the bed, the twins started to move around a lot. He chuckled as he climbed onto Hanzo’s lap, running his hands along his legs. “I think the girls know that we are feeling happy. They have woken up.” Jesse then straddled Hanzo’s waist. 

Hanzo chuckled. “Hopefully they settle down soon.” He caught his breath and ran his hands up Jesse’s legs until he reached his member. Jesse moaned slightly as Hanzo started to stroke his shaft. “After all, the reason we’re happy is because you’re about to ride my dick. Not exactly a good thing for our baby girls.”

Jesse snorted at that. “Gonna be an overprotective Daddy there Hanzo? Gonna tell them they can’t have sex if their age ain’t on the clock and then you’re gonna use military time until they leave the house?” he teased, inhaling sharply as Hanzo ran his thumb over his slit.

“Now that I have that idea? Absolutely.” Hanzo teased him, bringing his thumb to his mouth to lick away the pit of pre that he had gotten from Jesse. “So, did I rope myself a proper cowboy or are you going to simply sit on me as if I were a compliant gelding.” He asked, watching Jesse’s eye light up.

“Mm, never, darlin’. You definitely ain’t no gelding,” He leaned down to kiss Hanzo, reaching between them to line up Hanzo’s head so it pressed into his slit slightly. He was dripping slick at this point so when he started sliding down it was nearly effortless.

He threw his head back and moaned as he became fully seated on Hanzo’s length. Hanzo was watching him with pupils blown wide, waiting for him to get comfortable before he bucked up into him slightly. Jesse grinned at him before he started to move, starting a punishing pace that he knew would make his knees holler at him for days but it was worth it, especially as Hanzo pressed his feet down on the mattress and began to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck, darlin’, harder.” Jesse hissed out, moving his hips to meet Hanzo’s now. The sound of their skin slapping together and the lewd squishies that came from Hanzo’s dick pushing fresh slick out of his hole nearly sent Jesse over the edge. He arched his back, placing his hands on Hanzo’s knees to get the leverage he wanted.

Hanzo reached out to stroke Jesse’s dick then, earning a shout and a small dribble of cum onto his stomach. He groaned at that, moving to grab Jesse’s hips to help him move on his dick. 

“I am close, Jesse, I-I-” He gasped as his orgasm took him entirely surprise, his knot catching on Jesse’s hole and leaving him in place as he cummed inside his husband. “I love you, Jesse,” he croaked out finally, looking up at him.

Jesse smiled faintly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted. “I love you, too, Hanzo.” He murmured, shifting slightly to lean down to kiss Hanzo. Hanzo met him halfway, tangling his fingers into Jesse’s hair to hold him close as their mouths together. Gently, lovingly, and tender.

Slowly they shifted together until they were laying on their sides facing each other as Hanzo’s knot had yet to reside.

“Ya know, darlin’, we haven’t thought about names yet,” Jesse murmured as Hanzo stroked along his spine, his words getting a soft hum from his mate.

“Did you have any in mind, beloved?”

“My momma’s name was Adelaide. I would really love to name one of them after her. Best lady I ever knew.” Jesse responded,sighing softly. “I also like the name Anne. But I dunno. How ‘bout you Hanzo? Did you thought of any names?”

Hanzo was silent as he digested this information. “My mother’s name was Harumi.” he said softly. “I think she would like it if I named one of my baby girls after her.” He hesitated and looked down at Jesse. “How about Harumi Anne McCree?” He asked him. Jesse grinned and touched his stomach.

“What ‘bout Adelaide’s middle name, sweet pea?” he asked, moving a bit to look at Hanzo better.

“Would Yuki be acceptable? I have always enjoyed that name, and when I was younger entertained the idea of naming at least one of my children some form of it.” Hanzo said, brushing some hair from Jesse’s face.

“Adelaide Yuki McCree? Hmm… I kinda like tha’ ring of it. Okay then. Harumi Anne and Adelaide Yuki. It’s settled.” Jesse grinned and kissed Hanzo gently.

Hanzo smiled and kissed him back. “Thank you Jesse.” He murmured, holding his mate, his husband close before yawning.

Jesse chuckled. “Let’s get some sleep ya? By the time we wake up your knot should be gone and then we can eat some more of that delicious food out there. ‘Sides, I rested but you ain’t yet sugar. Today was a big day.” He told Hanzo, smirking lightly.

“Mmm, it was a big day.” Hanzo held up their hands so their wedding bands shone in the soft light. “All right Jesse. I will rest. But if you eat all of that before I wake up I will be very upset.” He teased him, getting comfy gingerly.

Jesse laughed softly. “Wouldn’t dream of it, honey bun.”

They both fell asleep wrapped in the other’s arms.

 

For the next three days they did not leave their hotel room, only leaving the bed to eat and take showers. While they were having plenty of sex, it was nice to just bask in the comfort of each other. They ate breakfast as soon as it was delivered, laid around in bed, watching TV until each meal.

On their last day they woke up early, showered, got dressed, and made their way back to the Watchpoint in no particular hurry. 

Once there, they were greeted by Gabriel and Jack, who had a special gift for the two of them. A key to their own house, an old safehouse out in the New Mexico desert. Big enough for a few horses and plenty of room inside for a family.

“Congratulations, hijo.” Gabriel whispered in his adopted son’s ear as said man hugged him hard and sobbed once again into his shoulder. “I’m so very glad you’re happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the names we chose! And I mean, I love these two and I love smut, but dang was this hard this time. ;-; Oh well, hope you enjoyed cause it nearly killed us.  
> Til next time~


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are here!!!!

Hanzo was away when his water broke. Winston had been trying not to send him out on missions when the month of April rolled around. His due date was approximately April 19 and Hanzo was sent out on the 10 on a mission that was only supposed to last three days. It was longer. But he had to go, he was the only sniper on base and a sniper was required for this mission.

It was currently April 21st and their ship was currently inbound for Gibraltar. However landing time was three hours ago. Jesse’s water broke four hours ago. He was starting to feel contractions but he didn’t want to do this without Hanzo. He couldn’t do this without Hanzo. He was a stressed out mess, pacing the remodeled room the others had put together for them when their little girls arrived.

He paused next to the changing station, gripping the edge as a contraction hit him. They were getting closer together. He whimpered as he realized he was out of time. He could no longer wait for Hanzo.

He called Angela and told her what was happening. She urged him to get some things for a nest and come to the med wing right away. And so Jesse did. He grabbed Hanzo’s robe, his pillow and the stuff from their bed. He shoved it all in a bag and headed for the med bay.

Once there Mercy moved him into a room where she had set up a birthing nest specifically for him months earlier. He tucked in all of the stuff he brought with him to make the nest comfortable as Mercy gathered her equipment.

“Do you want some pain meds, Jesse?” She asked gently as he started pacing again, too anxious to get in the nest just yet.

He paused in his movement to look at her, scrunching his eyebrows together. “Um…” He froze and gripped his stomach as a contraction hit. “Yes please,” he ground out, moving to sit on the edge nest.

Mercy nodded and started an IV for him, getting him to relax. She checked how dilated he was before urging him to get ready to push.

“No, Angie, wait. Hanzo isn’t here! I need him here, I need my honeybee.” Jesse didn’t care that he was whimpering, that he was shaking and sweating. He was a mess, but he didn’t care. He was scared, and his husband wasn’t here to help him.

“I know Jesse. I’m sorry. But we can’t wait any longer.” Angela told him gently before calling for Anna to come to the medbay (since she came back from her mission two days ago; Not early enough to take Hanzo’s place and Jesse was definitely still sore about that, especially now) to assist her.

When Anna came in he could have sobbed as Hanzo followed quickly behind her, rushing to his side.

“Hanzo,” Jesse sobbed as he held his mate tightly to him. Hanzo climbed into the nest, kicking off his boots and tossing his gear aside to curl up next to his husband.

“It’s okay Jesse. I’m here, beloved, I’m here.” Hanzo whispered, rubbing his cheek against Jesse’s as he stroked his hair.

“It’s time Jesse.” Angela informed him. “You need to push.”

And so Jesse did. It was hell, the worst pain he’d ever been through even with the pain meds. Hanzo was there, scenting him and stroking his hair, murmuring encouragement in his ear.

Jesse cried out as he felt one tiny body leave him in a rush. He was still in pain.

“Hold on, Jesse. You’re almost there.” Anna told him, wiping his brow before moving to clean off his first born.

Five minutes later he cried out again, his second daughter leaving him. He collapsed back against his pillows, panting and cursing.

He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep but a scent hit his nose followed by two soft cries. He looked over to Ana then, hackles raised as to sound of his daughters crying.

“Don’t worry dear,” Ana told him walking over with two armfuls of babies. Slowly she gave one to Jesse and the other to Hanzo. “Congratulations boys.” She kissed Jesse’s forehead and moved away.

Jesse looked down at the little girls in his and Hanzo’s arms, sobbing as he bent down and kissed each one on the forehead.

“Welcome to the world, Harumi and Adelaide.” Hanzo whispered, wrapping his free arm around Jesse. “My little girls,” Jesse rumbled, purring deep in his chest. His eyelids were drooping, showing his exhaustion.

Angela coaxed him awake though, telling him to let the little girls eat before he fell asleep. Hanzo helped him but he fell asleep soon after, the girls still nestled against his chest eating.

 

\------------

 

6 months later

 

Hanzo was frantic, running around the room to make sure they got the last of their things. They were moving today, in to the house that Gabriel and Jack had gifted them. The girls’ cribs had been loaded as well as their nest, their clothes, and all the other boxes full of knick knacks and various other things Jesse and Hanzo owned. 

He took a deep breath as he finished checking the room. Clear. They were all clear, they had gotten everything.

He took a deep breath before leaving the room and joining everyone at the launch pad. Genji was holding Adelaide, cooing softly to her as Angela watched with a smile on her face. Jesse held Harumi, the older girl fast asleep in his arms. 

They had both been very relieved when they noticed that one of their girls had wavy black hair and the other light brown and straight hair. Other than that they were identical. They had Jesse’s eye color but had the almond shaped eyes of Hanzo. They had slightly darker skin, a mix of Jesse’s tan and Hanzo’s light porcelain skin. So they had named the older girl with the black hair Harumi and Adelaide was their second born with hair like Jesse’s. They were adorable and had everyone on base in love. 

Hanzo smiled as he looked at the gathering of people. Everyone looked rather sad. Anna wa making grabbing motions for Adelaide which Jesse complied. Fareeha joined her mom, fawning over the little one. Angela had Harumi now but was soon handing the tiny babe to Reinhardt who cradled the baby extremely gently. It was adorable to see. Slowly everyone said goodbye to the two except Jack who was coming with them to fly and help them find their new home. 

Hanzo stopped next to Genji. 

“Our home is always open to you Genji.” He paised and cleated his throat. “Thank you, brother. I’m so glad you forgave me and brought me here. You helped me find the happiness I never thought possible. You are the best little brother ever.” He said simply, looking at his feet. 

He was caught off guard as Genji tackled him in a hug. “I’m so glad we’re brothers again.” He admitted to Hanzo. He smiled as he moved back. 

“Take care of Jesse. And send lots of photos of Nieces!!!” He added smiling as he gave Jesse a hug. “Good bye, my brother in arms.”

“Good bye to you too Genji. Behave yeah?” Jesse teases him before taking Harumi from Satya who had fallen in love with babies surprisingly enough. Fareeha brought Adelaide over to Hanzo, the Alpha woman smiling as she watched Satya. They had recently come out as being mated and they were an adorable couple. 

“Bye brother.” Fareeha kissed Jesse’s cheek before moving away. 

Anna came up to him then and touched his face. “Oh habibi. It has been an honour to watch you grow. You call me if you need any help with your little ones. I will always be there for you.” She promised, blinking tears from her eyes. She saw a flash of the old Jesse, the young man full of trouble and fight before it disappeared and Jesse stood before him, smiling and holding a baby of his own. 

Finally Hanzo and Jesse made their way into the transport. They strapped the girls into their car seats before sitting nearby. 

“Are you happy beloved?” Hanzo asked him, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing their cheeks together. 

“Mm, I sure am darlin.” Jesse respondes, purring happily as his mate scented him. 

 

A few hours later they arrived at their destination and Jesse looked like he was gonna cry as the ranch home came into view followed by a barn and fences suited for horses or livestock. 

“It’s wonderful,” he murmured, smiling so wide it caused Hanzo to smile as well. 

“It is. And it is ours.” Hanzo promised, kissing his cheek. 

He watched as Jack left the transport to greet his mate who had arrived earlier. Gabe smiled as he hugged his Mate. 

“All rights boys. Let’s get your new home all set up!” Gabe said after moving away to look at them. 

Later as Gabe held both girls, one in each arm, completely enraptured by his grand babies, Jesse and Jack day off to the side. Hanzo was currently setting up their nest and had insisted that Jesse relax and enjoy catching up with his fathers. 

“Welcome home.”


	7. A Life at Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of Too Old to be a Papi. Enjoy a nice bit of fluff for my favorite pairing. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I didn’t get this done in time for. Christmas like I said! Depression hit kicked me in the ass!!! DX

Now that they had time to relax, Hanzo and Jesse found out more about each other. Hazno loved animals, so much so that in the first month back they already had three dogs and three cats. They also learned the dragons loved running and playing, made even better when they had animals for them to play with. 

The first dog was a Shiba Inu named Sushi, who was followed by two maine coon cats. One orange and the other black and white, respectively named Boba and Oreo. Then came the little white kitten with blue eyes that Jesse named Snowball much to Hanzo annoyance, but he allowed it. (Secretly he loved the name, but he would never tell Jesse that.) Then came the Australian Shepard/Border Collie mix named May by the shelter they adopted her from. They kept the name. She loved racing around their acres of land. And lastly came Eastwood, a scrawny little Chihuahua mix Jesse had saved from the side of the road. He was completely taken with him and after some cleaning up and proper vet care, Hanzo admitted that the dog wasn’t completely ugly. The poor thing seemed to always be cold and so, as an early Christmas gift, Hanzo gifted Jesse a mini serape that matched his own for Eastwood. Jesse cried.

The house had two acres surrounding it on both sides from the dirt road and had three acres in the back leaving the animals five acres to run and play on. The two larger dogs almost always could be seen racing around the fields followed by two large noodle dragons racing through the wind. The cats wandered everywhere, including the immense safehouse/warehouse underneath the house. Eastwood mainly napped in one of his many doggie beds around the main house in whatever room Jesse was in at the time. He followed him almost everywhere.

By the time November rolled around they were nearly completely settled. Jesse had managed to convince Hanzo to let him get a horse that he would train for his little girl’s to ride on. Hanzo got a cow and chickens so they would have fresh eggs and milk when needed. He also made a vegetable garden in their backyard.

As for their little girls, well, they were growing up so fast. Since they were both stay at home Dads they shared in doing everything so they would have equal amounts of time with their girls. They were crawling now and with that mobility came baby gates and an insane amount of baby proofing. But it was fine.

On December 1st they received their first call from Jack. Mostly they had been hearing from Mercy, Fareeha, Ana, and a little from Genji, but this was the first time Jack had contacted them.

“Hello?” Jesse had answered the phone, an old landline they had installed in the kitchen for aesthetic reasons, while balancing Harumi on his hip. Her bottle that she was currently screaming for was warming up at the moment.

“Jesse, how are y-” Jack was cut off by a particularly lod scream from Harumi followed by Jesse soothing her gently.

“Sorry, give me a second to get her bottle ready,” Jesse said, setting down the phone to do just that. Once the little girl had the bottle in her hands she calmed down and began to drink.

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief before picking the phone back up.

“You still there Jack?” he asked.

“That is why I never had kids,” came Jack’s grumbled response which caused Jesse to chuckle.

“So what can I do for ya?”

“We need you guys to hold the Christmas party this year. The bunk below has enough space for all of us and everyone can actually come this year.” Jack responded.

“Wait, what? Jack we just got settled!”

“Gabe will be coming this year. We almost have dismantled Talon so he feels safe enough to come.”

There was silence for a few minutes before Jesse spoke again.

“When shall we expect people?” Jesse finally asked.

“People should start coming around the 20th. Thanks kid.” Jack hung up then.

Jesse groaned then before heading for the back door, opening it to see Hanzo heading back with the dogs and dragons, bundled up and red faced from the cold.

“Hey Darlin’! Now don’t be mad….”

 

Hanzo had been mad. Not at Jesse for saying yes but Jack for even asking. But he got over it and slowly they got ready for Christmas. Jesse insisted on a tree in their living room as well as a big one for the main area in the bunker.

Genji and Mercy were the first to arrive. Angela looked radiant, more so than usual because of the little pup she was currently carrying. Genji was still a little salty about what had happened since he was the last person in his family to find out Angela was pregnant. (But that’s another story.) By Christmas Eve everyone had arrived and was getting settled.

The party was a blast and for once Hanzo and Jesse got a break to spend time together as everyone else wanted to hold the little girls. Gabe at one point had gotten a hold of both girls and had crooned over them in a chair, letting his omega instincts kick in.

Around midnight, Hana and Fareeha were looking for the two dads when they found them in the living room, curled up around each other and asleep on the couch. They smiled and let them be. Ana had already said she would put the girls to sleep, and Satya had asked to help so they let them sleep. It was probably the best sleep they both had gotten in the nearly 8 months since they had their two little girls.

\-------

 

And so that was life for Hanzo and Jesse. Even though Jesse had felt he was too old to be a papi, he would never regret the fact that he had his two little girls. Plus he had Hanzo, his mate and Hanzo had him. They were retired, but both still had issues that plagued them. Jesse still had phantom pains and ptsd flashbacks and Hanzo had his own flashbacks as well, and sometimes would have to drink himself to sleep to keep the night terrors at bay. But they were together and they had a family. To both of them, life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doc is finally done! However I will be doing one shots in this verse so don’t say a permanent goodbye yet. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on facebook and ko-fi @ wearehackthebastion and twitter @Wearehacktheba2 to make requests or ask for a commission or just to see just how weird we are. Either way come stalk us dears!


End file.
